There is a need to provide a safe and effective means for preventing bacterial growth in a litter box that can be used on or near a cat's body without adverse effects on the cat. There is a further need to provide preparations that will inhibit and/or prevent the growth of odor causing bacteria. The problem of odors from bacteria can be especially noticed in litters that are not changed daily.
Cat litters can comprise a variety of clays that may be admixed with various naturally occurring minerals, clumping agents may be added.
Previously, hexachlorophene was widely used in many cat litter compositions to kill bacteria on contact and to prevent growth of bacteria and fungus. However, the hexachlorophene was used in direct contact with skin and was absorbable. Prolonged exposure to hexachlorophene was considered as being hazardous so that it was withdrawn from use in composition for human and pets.
There is a need to provide hypoallergenic compositions, which are used on or near pet body parts for preventing bacterial and fungal growth, which do not adversely affect the cat.
Phenols are the general standard for testing against microorganisms and parasites, however, free phenols quickly evaporate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,763 to Hempel et al discloses the use of a quaternary ammonium polymer obtained by the reaction of dimethyl sulfate with a mixed polymer of vinyl pyrrolidone and dimethylamino ethylmethacrylate. However, the quaternary ammonium action of this polymer degrades in clay and loses its efficacy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,128 to Byck, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses anti-microbial ammonium polymer salts which are prepared from carboxyl-containing .alpha.-olefin polymers and quaternary ammonium salts. The polymers are used to form solid polymeric articles for hospitals and patient care.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,134 to Rees, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a process for crosslinking copolymers of alpha olefin and alpha, beta ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid units. The copolymers are crosslinked utilizing diamine actions. None of the diamine actions are stated as being anti-microbial. Furthermore, the polymers are used to make molded articles and sheet material.
It is understood that the term "di-quat" as used herein are biocidally active di quaternary ammonium compounds when ionically bonded maintain their biological activity.
The term "polycarboxylic acid" is intended to mean a carboxylic acid compound having 2-4 carboxylic acid groups or anhydrides which when reacted behave as polycarboxylic acids or salts thereof.